Follow Me Down
by zobomonster
Summary: Down down, down down. Take me out of here. It makes me feel so, feel so, na na nana na. DeiSaku songfic/drabble. -Part of my Almost Alice Project-


**Follow Me Down **

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

_'(Down down down down down ...)_

_Take me, take me out of here  
it makes me feel so, feel so  
na-na-na-na-na.'_

Trapt. She felt trapt. Caged down, unable to feel. Emotions slowly growing numb. Head and body growing empty, lifeless. Soul growing cold.

She went to school running purely on autopilot. People ignored her. She ignored them, for she did not exist. A dirty weed thriving in their garden of life. A nobody thrown into a world full on somebodies. It was pathetic. She was pathetic. A waste. But she didn't care. She couldn't...No wouldn't change.

Until she saw him.

Standing there, leaning against the brick wall behind the school. Under the school bleachers, one foot propt up against the red, peeling brick. A loose cigarette hanging from his lips. A lazy expression etched on his face. Chains dangling off his loose fitting pants. Baby blue, almond shaped eyes. Golden blonde locks, weaved from the sun itself.

_'Baby, baby here we are all crazy  
You don't have to worry  
na-na-na-na-na.'  
_

It started slowly.  
My...attraction to him.  
In the beginning I would just sit with him, in the back, under the bleachers. Never talking. Just observing one another, I suppose. After a while he silently offered me a cigarette, I said no. For two weeks after that, every day he would offer me a cigarette. I profusely refused. Every single time. Until the end of those two weeks, I finally gave in.

Smirking, he stalked over to me, placing the cigarette in my mouth, and lit it up.

Hesitantly, I breathed in the smoke, letting it fill my lungs. Pulling the cigarette from my lips, I ungracefully broke out into a fit of coughing and wheezing. My body not yet used to the foreign substance. That was the first time I saw his smile, hear his laugh, melt from his voice. His bad-boy image fading as he dissolved into laughed. His hands wrapped around his gut, as if trying to hold in the laughter bubbling out of him.

"You're cute, un."

_'So follow me down (Where to?)  
Out of this town (With you?)  
Girl you're moving way too slow  
So follow me down (Which way?)  
I'll show you around (Okay.)  
There's a place we got to go'_  
_  
_

She knew that she shouldn't hang out with him. He was bad. He smoked, he drank alcohol, he cut school. Often. Though she couldn't bring herself to stop seeing him. He was turning into her drug. He saw her. She was no longer invisible. And ever so slowly, he made her feel alive again.

One day, instead of going to lunch, Sakura found herself at the bleachers. He was already there, laying down at the very top of the bleachers. Blowing smoke up into the air. Wrapping her arms around her tightly, trying to fight off the cold, she ran up the bleachers. Sitting down on the cool metal at his feet, she inspected his face, noticing that his eyes were closed. Blowing out another puff of smoke, he opened his mouth to speak, "Hungry, un?"

Easing back onto her hands, she got into a more comfortable position. "Famished."

Grinning, he opened his beautiful baby blue eyes and turned his face to meet hers. "Let's go fix that, un."

"Now?" Her eyes turned questioning as she looked at him.

"Yeah, right now, un." He shut up and jumped up onto the seat of the bleacher, now looking down at her. Leaning his body forward, he placed his face directly in front of hers. "Unless you don't too, un." He was so close she feel his breathe softly brush against her face.

A soft blush dusted her face, as she turned to look away from his piercing gaze. "I'm in."

Sakura followed him off the bleachers and across the football field to the student parking lot. He stopped in front of a rather large black and red motorcycle. Her eyes widened as he sat down on the sleek leather seat. Blue eyes meeting hers, he smirked. "You scared chicka, un?"

"Of course not!" Biting on her lip to control her nerves she took the helmet from his hands.

Laughing he reeved the engine, and Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso and placed her head on the space where his neck met his shoulder. Turning her head so that she could see the school, she watched as the old brick prison grew smaller and smaller. Freedom.

_'Follow me, follow me  
fa-la-la-la-la  
Follow me, follow me  
fa-la-la-la-la_

_Dancing, walking clock keeps on talking  
__They sing, they sing la la-la-la-la'_

Loose messy strings of hair kept clinging to my sweat-laced face. My lungs burned with a new kind of adrenaline. Faces, an endless sea of faces surrounded me. Bodies, just as sweaty as mine, slammed against me from every direction. I just looked up, squinting my eyes, letting them adjust to the low light.

He was up there, on the stage. Sweat dripping off his face, hair all matted down. His body bent forward, making his hair frame his face, as he screamed into the shiny silver microphone. His eyes never once left mine.

"Baby it's cool, you suck at school anyway. So pack it up, let's run away, run away!"

Smiling I closed my eyes, threw my hands into the air and let the music take control of my body. I...I never felt this way before. It was exhilarating.

"Do you remember we said we'd run, away together holding on to one another."

God. This had to be too good to her true, right? Oh how I hoped this...feeling would never, ever go away. I finally felt something. I finally became somebody.

_'Gentlemen and ladies, animals and babies  
We sing, we sing na na na-na-na_

_So follow me down  
Out of this town  
Girl you're moving way too slow  
So follow me down, I'll show you around  
There's a place we gotta go'  
_

I heard the faint whizz of a car rushing down the otherwise quiet street. Quickly glancing at the small clock on the nightstand, I saw the little red numbers blaring back at me. I had to hurry.

Throwing the last of my clothes into a large army duffle bag, I took one last glance around the darkened room. The distant feeling of nostalgia filled my senses at the sight of my childhood bedroom. Plush, ragged teddy bears on the dresser, my bed that was two sizes to small for me, and the atrocious shade of hot pink painted on the wall. An overly-large dollhouse sat in the corner, taking up most of the space in the room. Picking up a doll sized rocking chair, I held it in my hands. The last thing my father left behind. He was always good with his hands. But, I guess I just wasn't good enough for him. Scowling I put the rocking chair back down and threw my duffel bag out the open window. Without another glance back, I effortlessly followed my bag, easily making the two foot drop.

Bag in tow I ran to the awaiting car. Throwing my bag into the backseat, I looked over to the driver. He looked at me with that ever so sexy smile of his, "You sure about this, un?"

Sitting down in the passenger seat, I turned to the trailer trash shit-hole, that I used to call home.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

_'Follow me, follow me  
Fa la-la-la-la  
Fa la-la-la-la_

_Ahh ah oh  
Ah ah ah oh  
Ah ah ah oh oh_

__

Down down down down. Oh okay  
Down, down. Down down. Oh, oh

_Follow me, follow me  
Fa la-la-la-la  
Fa la-la-la-la'_

**End.  
________ **

I have a weird thing for writing songfics.  
I don't know, music just moves me, ya know?

So, how was it?  
I love to hear feedback, its my drug. I can't survive as a writer without it. ^^  
Songs; Follow Me Down - 3OH!3 ;&& Don't You Remeber? - The Summer Obsession


End file.
